Recently, a mashed-up service has been provided by combining, via the Internet, multiple Web services which have been opened in a Web.
Regarding authentication with respect to such mashup service, in an information processing system constructed by combining multiple system environments, a technology is known to determine whether a user is authorized to access a channel by referring to a channel management table that maintains permission to access or denial to access contents of the channel which the user attempts to access.
Also, other technologies are published to obtain a user permission, regarding use of a resource of a cooperation service with a Web service and a home device, and to make a resource use request embedded in JavaScript (registered trademark) embedded in a HyperText Markup Language (HTML).